


Possibilidade de Sonhar

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Platonic Sleeping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelenka deu de ombros, encaixando um cristal na bandeja. “Não é da minha conta,” ele disse. Trabalhou em silêncio por um momento, e então continuou, “Mas espero que você diga para ele. Ele merece saber.”</p>
<p>Isso surpreendeu Sheppard. “O que, que nós bebemos juntos e que você—” Ele parou e gesticulou no escuro, incapaz de articular isso. “Nada aconteceu!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilidade de Sonhar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perchance to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737842) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



Zelenka abriu a segunda garrafa do seu estoque pessoal de bebida caseira, e Sheppard começou a pensar que beber para afogar seu estresse com o cientista tcheco ardiloso não tinha sido uma ideia tão boa assim. A bebida de Zelenka, uma vodca com um leve odor de lavanda que ele fazia em uma destilaria que Elizabeth não deveria saber que existia, não era só forte—tinha que passar de 150. Era quase álcool de uso médico—Sheppard tinha certeza de que iria acordar cego.

E definitivamente não deveria ter concordado em beber com ele: Zelenka aguentava muito bem. Devia ser aqueles invernos no leste europeu ou algo assim, porque juntos tinham virado uma garrafa e Zelenka mal estava arrastando as palavras, balançando de leve para frente e para trás.

Sheppard, por outro lado, tinha que usar cada dose de sua parca concentração para ficar sentado na cadeira. Tudo parecia macio e um pouco fora de foco. Zelenka estava murmurando em tcheco, o líquido em seu copo balançando enquanto gesticulava.

“Zelenka!” Sheppard finalmente interrompeu. “Inglês, por favor.” Só que a sua boca não fazia o que ele queira; tinha deletado todas as vogais da frase. Bem, quem precisa de vogais, de qualquer forma? Apoiou uma mão aberta na mesa do laboratório e levou o copo aos lábios. Conseguiu derramar metade na sua frente.

Zelenka parou o discurso, tendo ignorado o pedido de Sheppard por uma língua familiar, e olhou preocupado para ele através dos óculos, que tinham deslizado para a ponta do nariz.

“Acho que você bebeu o bastante, Coronel,” ele disse, tirando o copo da mão de Sheppard. Parou por um momento, e então o tomou.

Sheppard fez beicinho. “Isso era meu.” Ele fez uma careta por causa do modo como as palavras se misturaram.

Zelenka colocou o copo de Sheppard na mesa e se levantou sem muita firmeza. “Hora de ir para cama, sim?” Seus olhos pareciam pinçados nas pontas e seu cabelo rebelde estava ainda mais bagunçado do que o normal, consequência das muitas vezes em que passou suas mãos por ele. Sheppard achava que parecia que ele precisava de outra dose ou duas.

“Não quero,” Sheppard disse teimoso, como uma criança. Como McKay. Sheppard fez uma careta, seus pensamentos antes adormecidos pelo álcool se tornando melancólicos. “Ele vai ficar bem, né, Radek?”

Zelenka não respondeu. Ele suspirou, passou uma mão pelo cabelo de novo, e sem palavras ajudou Sheppard a se levantar. Finalmente, ele disse, “Ele é teimoso.” Não era uma resposta, e Sheppard estava pronto para dizer isso, mas Zelenka o puxou na direção da porta e ele se distraiu quando seus pés não mais o suportaram. Zelenka colocou um braço na sua cintura e o ajudou a ficar de pé, murmurando suavemente em tcheco. Sheppard não sabia o que ele estava dizendo (“Inglês, Radek!” ele disse com a fala arrastada), mas a voz de Zelenka era gentil e reconfortante, e Sheppard se encontrou distraído, focando no tom cadenciado e quieto das palavras.

Zelenka fez com que voltassem a se mover, e Sheppard conseguiu ficar de pé, apoiando-se pesadamente em Zelenka para se equilibrar. Então Zelenka o sacudiu de leve e disse, “Coronel Sheppard?” e eles estavam parados do lado de fora do seu quarto.

Sheppard se livrou dos braços de Zelenka e inclinou sua testa na porta como um cumprimento athosiano. Ele sentiu o zumbido leve de Atlantis na sua cabeça. Estava diferente, de alguma forma—salpicado com um pouco de tristeza, um pouco de preocupação. A cidade também estava preocupada com Rodney—ou talvez isso fosse o álcool falando. Puxou a cabeça para trás, se apoiou em Zelenka de novo, e a porta se abriu. As luzes estavam ligadas, mas fracas, e os dois cambalearam para dentro.

Sheppard se atirou na cama. Dormir soava muito bem agora—se ao menos o quarto parasse de girar. Fechou os olhos, mas isso não ajudou, então ele se arrastou para uma posição que se aproximava de estar sentado, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

Zelenka estava tirando as botas dele. Pegou um cobertor de onde estava atirado num canto da cama e o colocou sobre Sheppard. Virou-se para sair, mas Sheppard agarrou seu pulso.

“Fica.”

E, pela primeira vez, Zelenka parecia tão acabado quanto Sheppard se sentia. Aquele olhar apertado estava de volta em seus olhos, linhas finas ao redor da sua boca.

“Coronel,” ele começou, mas Sheppard o puxou para perto.

“Fica,” ele repetiu. Não tinha certeza do que queria, na verdade, mas Zelenka estava tão quente quando pressionado contra ele, e sua litania ininteligível tinha sido tão agradável.

Zelenka suspirou, e então levantou o cobertor e cutucou Sheppard, que se moveu para lhe dar espaço. Zelenka se sentou, com as costas contra a cabeceira, e Sheppard se aconchegou ao lado dele. Pegou no sono enquanto Zelenka acariciava seu cabelo e murmurava em tcheco.

 

A luz do sol filtrada passou filtrada pelas janelas e esfaqueou os olhos de Sheppard. Ou ao menos foi essa a sensação. A sensação e o gosto na sua boca era como se algo tivesse entrado ali e morrido, e Sheppard definitivamente não iria beber novamente, especialmente aquele enxaguante de intestinos podre que eles faziam no píer norte e definitivamente não no ritmo de qualquer cientista do leste europeu.

Falando nele—Zelenka tinha dormido em algum momento, se movendo para pegar o topo da cama enquanto Sheppard tinha se movido para baixo para compensar. Seus óculos ainda estavam no rosto, extremamente tortos e enfiados na testa.

Sheppard se arrastou para fora da cama lentamente, tanto para evitar de acordar Zelenka como para tentar acalmar a dor pulsante atrás dos olhos. Tinha quase certeza de que tinha aspirina no banheiro. Encontrou um pote e colocou duas na boca, engolindo com água que pegou entre as mãos em concha. Jogou um pouco de água no rosto, então voltou para o quarto.

Sheppard tinha certeza de que estaria pirando agora se sua cabeça parasse de pulsar por tempo suficiente para o deixar. Só tinha fragmentos de memórias confusas da noite passada—Carson o expulsando da enfermaria, ir parar nos laboratórios, Zelenka o servindo um copo de vodca de batatas alienígenas.

Lembrava de ter pedido para Zelenka ficar com ele, e não tinha certeza do que fazer com essa informação. Zelenka era civil, então Sheppard não tinha que manter sua distância emocional por causa da cadeia de comando, mas em geral preferia fazer isso.

Ele achava que talvez ainda estivesse um pouco bêbado. Isso explicaria porque não tinha saído correndo com toda intenção de nunca mais falar com Zelenka. Ao invés disso, cutucou Zelenka. Zelenka acordou atordoado, piscando para afastar o sono dos olhos arregalados.

Sheppard foi salvo do problema de descobrir o que dizer para ele quando seu rádio apitou da mesa de cabeceira. Colocou-o no lugar e fez uma careta quando Carson disse com a voz alta demais, “Coronel Sheppard?”

“Sheppard,” ele confirmou desconfortável.

“Coronel, ele está acordado,” disse Carson.

“Estou quase chegando.” Sheppard estralou os dedos para Zelenka, passou o recado, e enfiou os pés nas botas. Não se deu o trabalho de amarrar elas e saiu correndo do quarto, Zelenka o seguindo.

Eles chegaram na enfermaria onde encontraram McKay sentado na sua cama de hospital, comendo uma tigela de mingau de aveia, a agulha intravenosa ainda na sua mão. Carson passava de um lado para o outro, verificando fios e dados. Ambos olharam para eles ao mesmo tempo.

Carson tinha uma expressão de preocupação e abriu a boca para comentar, mas McKay o atropelou. “O que diabos aconteceu com vocês? Jesus, vocês fedem como uma destilaria.” Ele apertou os olhos os encarando, vendo suas roupas abarrotadas, cabelo bagunçado, e as marcas de travesseiro na bochecha de Zelenka.

Porque é claro que McKay iria escolher esse exato momento para se tornar ciente das outras pessoas. Sheppard estava com uma ressaca forte demais para lidar com um Rodney McKay emocionalmente ciente, e esperava ter colocado seu sorriso relaxado a tempo de esconder o alívio e a culpa que estava mostrando anteriormente.

“É bom ver que você está bem, McKay,” Sheppard disse, contente por sua voz não ter falhado. Olhou para Zelenka, que estava meio que encarando. Talvez Zelenka ainda estivesse um pouco bêbado também. Sheppard deu-lhe um cotovelada, e ele disse, “Uh, sim. O departamento científico está perdido sem você.”

McKay fez uma careta, mas voltou a comer sua aveia, aparentemente satisfeito. Carson olhou para Sheppard e Zelenka e os puxou para um canto da enfermaria. Sheppard começou a oferecer uma desculpa para o comportamento deles, mas Carson o cortou.

“Não quero saber,” ele disse, erguendo uma mão. “Mas vocês dois precisam de um banho e café. Rodney vai ficar bem. Não quero ver nenhum de vocês acabando aqui, entenderam?”

Ambos os homens acenaram silenciosamente. Sheppard olhou para McKay mais uma vez, garantindo para si mesmo que ele estava bem, e então deixou a enfermaria.

 

Sheppard tinha achado que tinha feito um bom trabalho em evitar Zelenka pelos próximos dias sem ser óbvio demais. McKay parecia ter esquecido de tudo que tinha notado na enfermaria, então Sheppard imaginou que não precisava evitar McKay também.

Até que McKay se sentou em frente a Sheppard um dia no almoço e disse, sem preâmbulo, “Você dormiu com Zelenka?”

Sheppard parou na metade de uma mordido, e sua colherada de sopa desceu pelo caminho errado. Passou vários momentos tossindo, e quando finalmente conseguiu se recompor, ele coaxou, “O quê?”

“Você dormiu com Zelenka?” McKay repetiu com a voz segura (e alta demais) enquanto desembalava sem sanduíche.

“Droga, McKay, você quer me levar para corte marcial?” Sheppard sibilou, olhos passando em volta. Ninguém parecia ter ouvido, por sorte.

McKay revirou os olhos. “É uma pergunta simples, Coronel,” ele disse fungando. Mas ele baixou a voz. “Vocês dois chegaram usando as mesmas roupas de ontem e cheirando como aquela bebida que o Zelenka destila. O que eu deveria pensar?”

Era um bom argumento, na verdade. Sheppard tinha quase certeza de que Carson tinha chegado à mesma conclusão, a julgar pelos olhares que recebia a cada vez que encontrava o doutor.

“Não isso,” Sheppard murmurou, tentando se esconder atrás da sua colher de sopa.

“Não tem problema se você dormiu.” Sheppard tentou não arregalar os olhos. Tinha a sensação de que não teve muito sucesso. “Sei que o exército do seu país sem suas cabeças coletivas enfiadas nos seus traseiros quando o assunto são coisas que são evidentes para o resto do mundo, mas essa é uma expedição internacional, e estamos bem longe da Terra.” McKay ergueu os olhos do seu almoço e notou a expressão de Sheppard, aparentemente lendo-a como pânico ao invés de incrédula que era o que pensou que estava fazendo.

“Não vou contar para ninguém,” McKay disse apressadamente. “Sei que nem todo mundo no seu exército idiota é tão esclarecido como nós somos na divisão científica. Posso ser discreto, sabe. Tem ideia de quantos acordos de confidencialidade já assinei?”

“McKay!” Sheppard interrompeu finalmente. “Não dormi com Zelenka.” Isso tinha o benefício de ser verdade, ao menos no sentido que McKay queria dizer. Sheppard tinha certeza de que preferiria ser comido por um Wraith do que admitir para McKay o que realmente aconteceu entre ele e Zelenka naquela noite.

McKay não parecia acreditar nele, de qualquer forma. Tinha um olhar compreensivo no rosto, uma mistura de simpatia e arrogância que dizia que não acreditava na negação de Sheppard nem por um segundo.

Só que não era uma negação, não exatamente. Ok, talvez no sentido mais estrito fosse, e claro, tinha literalmente dormido com Zelenka, mas foi isso. Mas tinha certeza de que seguir tentando convencer McKay teria o efeito oposto e por Deus, ele estava _cantarolando_?

Talvez uma versão da verdade o convencesse. “Nós bebemos juntos. Talvez demais,” ele disse com cuidado. Ele girou a colher na tigela, principalmente para evitar de olhar para McKay.

“Não me diga,” McKay zombou. “Meia garrafa a mais, julgando pelo cheiro.”

“Mas foi só isso. Nós bebemos, fui para o quatro, e dormi.” McKay ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. “ _Sozinho_.” Ok, essa parte era mentira, mas o que era um mentira entre amigos quando sua sanidade (e provavelmente sua carreira) estava em jogo?

“Se você está dizendo, Coronel,” McKay disse, sorriso confiante firme no rosto.

Ok, tudo bem. Tempos desesperadores. “McKay,” Sheppard grunhiu usando sua voz de dar ordens/aterrorizar recrutas. “Para com isso.”

McKay não se deixou afetar. Ele gesticulou na direção de Sheppard e disse distraído, “Tudo bem, tudo bem. Desculpa por ter desafiado seu machismo heterossexual, Coronel Lothario.” Ele se levantou para levar sua bandeja, ainda sorrindo.

Não tinha jeito disso acabar bem.

 

McKay chamou Sheppard para os laboratórios mais tarde naquela noite, dizendo que precisava dele para tocar em alguma engenhoca Antiga que os cientistas tinham encontrado. Sheppard quase recusou em uma tentativa de seguir evitando Zelenka, mas McKay disse que podia ser um phaser (bem, ele disse “algum tipo de arma de energia” e Sheppard chegou a essa conclusão).

E foi assim que ele se encontrou trancado no laboratório privado de McKay com a pessoa que estava tentando evitar.

“McKay!” Sheppard gritou para a porta, batendo nela com o punho. As janelas normalmente transparentes estavam opacas, e não estava conseguindo deixar elas transparentes novamente não importa o quanto pensasse e desejasse. “Nos deixa sair daqui!”

“Alguns de nós tem trabalho de verdade para fazer, Rodney,” Zelenka ofereceu. “Abre a porta.”

Não tiveram resposta.

“McKay!” Sheppard gritou de novo, usando cada gota de poder militar assustador que possuía. Tocou no rádio, esperando sinalizar Elizabeth ou Teyla, ou porra, até Kavanaugh, mas só tinha estática. Ele deixou sua cabeça bater pesadamente contra a porta e pediu para Atlantis se deixar abrir a porta. Sob o zumbido da cidade, tinha um traço de desculpas, um toque de esforço e falha. Ele se afastou e disse para Zelenka. “Acho que ele colocou um cadeado ali.” Ele deu um meio sorriso de desculpas.

Zelenka balançou uma mão e murmurou alguma coisa em tcheco antes de se ajoelhar ao lado da porta e abrir o painel de acesso. Puxou a bandeja de cristais para fora, passou os olhos por eles, e então xingou.

“Ele tirou um,” ele explicou. “Sem aquele cristal, a porta não vai abrir.” Ele se levantou e abriu o painel de acesso que estava mais acima na parede. Deu uma olhada e disse, “Acho que posso encontrar um jeito de fazer um desvio, mas as luzes daqui vão se desligar. Você pode encontrar uma lanterna?”

Sheppard procurou na mesa de McKay, grato pela abordagem professional de Zelenka para o problema deles. Realmente deveria seguir o exemplo dele ao invés de evitar Zelenka como uma adolescente envergonhada.

“Consegui,” Sheppard disse, segurando uma lanterna. Tinha esperanças de encontrar o reservatório de chocolate que McKay deixava no escritório, pagamento por essa história ridícula, mas é claro que McKay era esperto demais para esconder suas reservas onde um dos seus assistentes poderia encontrar. Ao menos Zelenka seria capaz de os liberar.

Zelenka tirou um cristal do painel da sala, e tudo ficou escuro. Sheppard segurou a lanterna enquanto Zelenka mexia no painel da porta. Estavam em silêncio, a escuridão parecia amplificar sons incidentais. Podia ouvir as respirações dele, o barulho de Zelenka trabalhando, e os múrmuros em tcheco. A julgar pelo tom e pelos ocasionais “McKay”, Sheppard supôs que ele estava xingando McKay, e não podia culpá-lo. Escutou por um tempo.

A reação de McKay a sua suposição perturbava Sheppard, e estava tendo problemas em descobrir exatamente o porquê. Não era, apesar do que McKay pudesse pensar, por causa de cortes marciais ou machismo heterossexual. Ele foi a faculdade, e os militares só eram mais quietos sobre seus sistemas de alívio de pressão. Não tinha feito isso em Atlantis principalmente porque todo mundo era tecnicamente seu subordinado e civis podiam ser indiscretos. Podiam manter Stargates e Naquadah e viagens espaciais em segredo, mas assim que qualquer um transava com alguém, era praticamente conhecimento público.

Talvez pudesse dormir com Zelenka, pensou. McKay reclamava de sacerdotisas alienígenas, mas não era como se Sheppard buscasse a atenção delas. Também não desprezava os avanços delas, mas não acontecia com tanta frequência quanto McKay parecia achar. Zelenka podia ser discreto, e era inteligente e espirituoso, apesar de não tanto quanto McKay.

“Radek,” ele começou, quebrando o silêncio.

Ouviu Zelenka suspirar. “Não disse nada para ele, Coronel Sheppard.”

Sheppard digeriu isso. “Obrigado.”

Zelenka deu de ombros, encaixando um cristal na bandeja. “Não é da minha conta,” ele disse. Trabalhou em silêncio por um momento, e então continuou, “Mas espero que você diga para ele. Ele merece saber.”

Isso surpreendeu Sheppard. “O que, que nós bebemos juntos e que você—” Ele parou e gesticulou no escuro, incapaz de articular isso. “Nada aconteceu!”

Zelenka se virou para olhar para Sheppard. Até no brilho fraco da lanterna, Sheppard podia ver a expressão simpática e ligeiramente triste de Zelenka.

Mas não tinha nada para ser confessado. Nada aconteceu, e mesmo se tivesse, não era da conta de McKay. Não devia nada a McKay.

Zelenka aparentemente decidiu que Sheppard precisava que isso fosse explicado porque disse, “Quando o Doutor Beckett disse que não havia nada a ser feito além de esperar, você veio para os laboratórios e bebeu meia garrafa de vodca ruim para se consolar.”

“Isso foi sua ideia,” Sheppard apontou defensivamente.

“Sugeri _uma_ dose,” Zelenka clarificou. “Talvez duas. Você parecia que precisava. Como um cachorrinho perdido.”

Sheppard quase derrubou a lanterna. “Eu não—” ele negou reflexivamente. “Não foi nada. Só...” Parou, sem saber como terminar a frase.

Zelenka se virou de volta para os cristais. “Luz aqui, por favor” foi tudo o que ele disse. Ele trabalhou em silêncio de novo. Um momento mais tarde, a porta se abriu. Sheppard foi sair, mas Zelenka agarrou seu pulso. Sheppard não podia parar de pensar na sua ação similar.

“Conta para ele, Coronel,” Zelenka repetiu.

Sheppard estudou seu rosto, meio iluminado agora que a luz do laboratório principal entrava pela porta aberta. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu. “Você bebeu a outra metade. Por que você não conta para ele?”

Um sorriso triste passou pelo rosto de Zelenka. “O que isso faria de bom?” ele disse, uma clara admissão. “Não é comigo que ele brinca com carros de corrida ou liga no meio da noite com descobertas.” Então soltou o braço de Sheppard e passou por ele para sair do laboratório.

Sheppard ficou lá por um minuto, engrenagens mentais girando. Fazia sentido, supunha, Zelenka sentir alguma coisa por McKay. Passavam bastante tempo juntos e McKay era tão sobrepujante que não havia muita alternativa a amá-lo ou odiá-lo.

Então onde isso deixava Sheppard? Ele entrou no laboratório principal, pensando sobre isso, quando escarrou em McKay. Literalmente. Colocou as mãos nos ombros de McKay e deu um passo para trás.

“Sheppard!” McKay disse, parecendo surpreso. Sheppard imaginava que ele não tinha esperado vê-lo fora do escritório tão rápido. McKay subestimava as habilidades de todo mundo, provavelmente as de Zelenka acima de tudo.

“McKay,” Sheppard respondeu, voz cautelosa.

A expressão de McKay se suavizou e ele retornou a usa impaciência usual. “Sem sorte com o Zelenka, huh?”

Sheppard revirou os olhos. “Eu te disse que não dormi com o Zelenka.”

“Foi isso que ele disse,” McKay disse zombeiro.

“Então ao invés de acreditar na gente você decidiu nos trancar no seu escritório para—o que, ver se a gente faria isso de novo?”

“Não!” McKay parou, e então ajeitou os ombros. “Achei que já que vocês estavam se evitando, podiam precisar de ajuda para conversar sobre… que seja.”

Tanto para sutileza. Não era como se Sheppard e Zelenka passassem muito tempo juntos para começar, mas devia ser muito óbvio se McKay tinha notado. “Nós não estamos nos evitando,” ele disse, mais por força de hábito do que por qualquer negativa real.

“Por favor. Você não veio ao laboratório nenhuma vez me arrastar para almoçar ou assistir algum filme horrível.”

“Ok, tudo bem. Eu estava evitando ele.” McKay abriu a boca, rosto se iluminando, mas Sheppard o cortou. “ _Não_ foi porque eu dormi com ele.”

“Então por que—”

Sheppard expirou longamente e beliscou a ponte do seu nariz. Talvez Zelenka tivesse razão. McKay era tenaz, como um cachorro do lixão que tinha conseguido um osso. Não era provável que esquecesse o assunto, não importa quantas pistas sutis, ordens, ou ameaças Sheppard lhe dirigisse. E o que era o pior que poderia acontecer? McKay iria rir ou zombar dele. Supunha que McKay podia tentar bater nele, especialmente se pensasse que era uma cantada, mas Sheppard podia lidar com isso.

Ele suspirou e se inclinou contra uma mesa próxima. Estava grato por ser tarde o bastante para o laboratório estar vazia. McKay o observou com curiosidade.

Finalmente, Sheppard inspirou profundamente e disse, “Olha, McKay, não transei com Zelenka.” McKay começou a falar, mas Sheppard só seguiu por cima dele. “Mas dormi com ele. No sentido literal de dormir.” McKay fechou a boca de novo, uma expressão estranha no rosto. “Eu não—nada aconteceu. Eu só—quando você caiu e não tinha nada que Beckett podia fazer, eu meio que... entrei em pânico.”

Sheppard podia sentir suas bochechas corando, e baixou a cabeça, passando uma mão na nuca. “Acabei nos laboratórios, Radek pegou a bebida, bebi demais, e ele me ajudou a voltar para o quarto. Nós dois estávamos bem bêbados, então ele meio que... ficou.” McKay não precisava saber que tinha sido sua ideia, que praticamente implorou Zelenka para ficar. Isso não tinha sido só culpa do álcool, apesar disso ter certamente diminuiu suas inibições o bastante para que pedisse pelo conforto que necessitava. McKay não precisava saber que nada disso, mas tinha um olhar pensativo no rosto, e Sheppard achava que talvez ele já soubesse.

“Então você estava tão preocupado comigo que caiu em uma destilaria e deixou Zelenka dormir na sua cama. Platonicamente,” McKay repetiu, refletindo. Sheppard só acenou. McKay não parecia que iria rir ou bater nele, então isso era encorajador.

Ele continuou, “E ao invés de admitir que você pudesse ter sentimentos e precisar de um abraço, você resolveu agir como uma universitária que cometeu um erro primário?” Sheppard deu de ombros.

McKay se aproximou de Sheppard, parando na frente dele, e então disse em voz baixa, “Estou bem, John.”

“Mas você não estava,” Sheppard se encontrou dizendo. “E não tinha jeito de saber se você ia se recuperar. Não tinha nada para fazer, ninguém para atirar. Era só—esperar.” Deus, agora Sheppard precisava beber um pouco, ou muito, e não queria companhia, platônica ou não.

McKay deu outro passo à frente, invadindo o espaço de Sheppard. Colocou uma mão no bíceps de Sheppard e disse, “Posso ter mentido antes.”

“Sobre o quê?” Sheppard perguntou, distraído pela proximidade, pelo calor da mão de McKay.

“Quando eu disse que estava tudo bem se você tivesse dormido com Zelenka. Estou feliz por isso não ter acontecido.” E antes que Sheppard pudesse reagir a isso, McKay fechou a distância entre eles e o beijou.

Os lábios de McKay eram macios e seu beijo foi gentil, o que surpreendeu Sheppard. McKay nunca fazia nada pela metade e certamente não era gentil. O choque pelo contato súbito fez com que os ombros de Sheppard ficassem tensos, e McKay começou a se afastar, interpretando isso errado. Sheppard agarrou o pulso de McKay, e pedir para que ficasse aqui, agora, era tão diferente de pedir para Zelenka ficar.

Sheppard bateu sua boca contra a de McKay de novo, e dessa vez não teve nada de gentil nisso. Era assim que esperava que beijar McKay fosse. Seus dentes bateram por quando da impaciência de McKay e ele agarrou os braços de Sheppard com ambas as mãos. Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, ficando entre os joelhos de Sheppard. Foi selvagem e rápido enquanto mapeava a boca de Sheppard, se movendo a uma milha por minuto, do modo como fazia tudo. Sheppard mal podia manter o ritmo, então passou seus braços ao redor de McKay e tentou acompanhar o melhor que podia.

Eles se afastaram para respirar um minuto depois, ainda segurando um ao outro. McKay o estudou por um momento, e então disse, “Você não vai ter uma crise heterossexual agora, vai? Porque isso realmente prejudicaria meus planos de transar.”

Sheppard não podia evitar uma risada. “É um pouco tarde para isso,” ele disse. “Me livrei disso faz anos.” Ele viu McKay processar isso. “Além disso,” Sheppard continuou, “e você? Não sou nenhuma Samantha Carter.”

“É, você definitivamente não é um Coronel da Força Aérea super gostoso escondendo um cérebro sob cabelos rebeldes,” McKay disse com desdém.

“Quis dizer que não sou uma mulher.”

“E eu não sou uma sacerdotisa alienígena, mas vamos fazer servir.” McKay bufou. “Você realmente acha que eu iria me limitar a 51% da população? Minhas chances são melhores se eu jogar em todo o campo.”

Isso fazia algum tipo de sentido para Sheppard, mas não queria mais falar sobre isso, então se inclinou para frente e beijou McKay de novo, passando suas mãos sob sua camisa. McKay respondeu entusiasticamente, então continuaram por vários minutos. Sheppard estava se aproximando do cinto de McKay quando McKay se afastou novamente.

“Oh não,” ele disse sem fôlego. “Não vamos transar pela primeira vez no meu laboratório aberto. Depois, talvez, mas agora, cama.” Isso soava bem para Sheppard, então deixou McKay o puxar para longe da mesa e para fora do laboratório.

 

Algum tempo depois, Sheppard se encontrou dividindo uma cama pela segunda vez no mesmo número de semanas. Mas não tinha nada de platônico nisso. O peito nu de McKay estava pressionado contra as costas nuas de Sheppard, a respiração de McKay quente no seu pescoço. Ele se sentia cansado e satisfeito (e um pouco gosmento, mas ia ignorar isso por enquanto). Ele se sentiu começar a adormecer, então tentou se remover dos braços de McKay. Ele provavelmente já tinha sido visto deixando o quarto de McKay em horários estranhos por motivos platônicos (ou que pareciam platônicos na época), mas não fazia sentido se arriscar.

McKay aumentou seu aperto. “Você dorme com o Zelenka, mas não comigo?” ele murmurou sonolento. “O que, só sirvo para a versão eufemística de dormir?”

McKay servia para muito mais do que isso, então Sheppard voltou a se deitar e se deixou adormecer. As chances eram boas de que seriam acordados antes da manhã com uma crise ou outra, e Atlantis estava bem longe das regras militares dos Estados Unidos.

McKay se moveu, se ajeitando por um momento, então parou. Seu ombro pressionava desconfortavelmente nas costas de Sheppard e seus joelhos ameaçavam empurrar Sheppard para fora da pequena cama, mas de algum modo, apesar do desconforto, dormir com McKay, literalmente e de modo algum platonicamente, prometia ser melhor, _muito_ melhor do que qualquer cochilo com Zelenka.


End file.
